The Lost Years of Merlin
by Power'sRequiem
Summary: Many people have studied this fabled hero.Mentor of King Arthur, wielder of unbelievable knowlegde.But how did Merlin grow to be this?How did he become the mighty wizard? Based upon The Lost Years of Merlin series.
1. Chapter 1

Pain…. All I could feel was pain. Dark, cold, endless pain. After what seemed like an eternity, it started to ease up, and I was able to hear again. I heard the sea rocking forward and backwards, gently caressing the beach. I sat up and tried to remember where I was, and how I got here. Hm…nothing. I couldn't remember anything, not where I was, why I was here, or even… what my name was. Who am I? Why am I here? I opened my eyes and was greeted with the brightness of a thousand suns upon me. I shielded my eyes with my arm and thought about what I should do. Obviously I should try to get off the island, but how? Tired of asking myself questions, I decided to explore the island, or whatever it was. I walked and walked…. But found nothing to help me. As it started getting late, I realized I had nowhere to sleep. "Shit," I cursed as I stubbed my toe on a rock. I looked down at the accursed rock, and noticed something very strange about it. I picked it up and held it up against what little remaining light their was. The rock appeared to shimmer, it's green light dazzling me. I then noticed it had what looked like sinew on it. I tried to pull it off but I then noticed that the rock was strung. Deciding to keep it as a good luck charm, I put it around my neck and noticed it lit up the slightest bit. After about another 10 minutes of walking, I found an old tree to rest in. Their had been a huge hole sliced into it and I was very thankful for whoever had did it. As I curled up in the old tree, I heard something. It was a wail, of extreme pain and grief. It was faint at first, and I dismissed it as a trick of the mind. But steadily it grew louder. Louder and louder it got, until I knew something was amiss. Swallowing my fear, I crawled out of my "home" and looked to the left. Nothing. To my right. Nothing. "Hm, guess I'm just losing my mind," I spoke to myself. All of a sudden the hairs on my neck pricked up and I got cold chills. I turned to my left again, and gasped at what I saw. It was a boar with a bloodied woman at its feet. But it wasn't a normal boar, however. It had eyes as red as the blood of a freshly killed lamb. And it's tusks, as long as swords, just begging to slice me to bits. I looked closer at the boar, and noticed it's eyes changed colors. Red, to black, back to red again they shifted. The woman appeared to be alive, I could've sworn I saw her chest heave just the tiniest bit. I finally brought my gaze back to the beast. Then the most stunning thing of all, it talked. In a voice that chilled me to the very core of my existence, it rasped those words, "Give me…the Galator." Then blackness. Utter blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Get out!" Were the first words I heard when I awoke. I opened my eyes and saw…nothing. Everything was black. I could hear what sounded like fighting. It sounded like two large bodies crashing against each other repeatedly, nonstop. It stopped, for a second, while the two beings talked. "Why are you here?!" "To stop you from hurting this boy! You know he will be your end Rhita Gawr!" "Damn you Dagda!" Rhita Gawr bellowed. I'm guessing he left because I heard nothing else but a soothing voice. Perhaps it was this Dagda person. "You have lost your eyesight, young one. A most unfortunate event this is. But maybe…" I felt a slick presence upon my forehead. Dagda whimpered. "It cannot be helped, I am sorry." I felt the presence leave me, Dagda left me. My only company left me. I was blind, with no one to accompany me. I screamed, as an incinerating pain engulfed my eyes. I clawed my eyes, hoping to rid myself of the pain, but to no avail. It eventually subsided, and my cheeks were stained with the unlimited flow of tears that had come from my eyes. I looked at my clothes, and murmured, "I've got tear stains all over my clothes, and now I'm going to die." I froze. I knew there were tear stains on my clothes. How? I heard a voice in my head. **_**You have been gifted, young one. You have received the second sight. With this you may sense what is around you, but you will never see with your eyes again. You will from now on see with your mind.**_** The voice left me. I felt of my eyes, and felt a very long scar. I swallowed, and traced the scar lightly with my fingertip. It extended from my eyebrow down to my chin. I then heard a slight moan and I remembered the young woman. I focused very hard on the things around me, attempting to use my second sight to see something. Alas, I could not. Frustrated, I hit the ground, and I hit something fleshy. "Unnngh," the woman moaned Oh no! I hit the woman! I must help her, I thought, but how, when I cannot see? I had to help anyway. I managed to stand up. Well, there's a start. I then groped around until I found the young lady and hoisted her on my back, while trying to steady myself. I knew I could not walk until I found that tree again. So I got on my knees, with her on my back, and groped around until I finally found my sacred tree. I crawled into the hole and set the woman up the best I could; my second sight had actually began to work, I could sense some colors. After I had the woman sat up I crawled near and huddled near her, so we could survive the night without freezing to death. It had been an extremely long day, and my bones told me that repeatedly, pulsing with pain. I sighed, then fainted again.**


End file.
